starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 79
Star Wars Insider 79, to 79 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Opowiadania: *Death in the Catacombs - autor: Mike W. Barr, ilustracje: ? Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Advertisement **Christmas on Tatooine - autor: Adam Pawlus *Comlink Letters **A Galaxy Full of Gaffes *Prequel Update Episode III - autor: Brett Rector *Skywalking News **AFI Bestows Highest Honor On George Lucas **C-3PO Joins R2-D2 In CMU's Robot Hall of Fame **Vader's Revelation Makes List of Top Sci-fi Moments **The Master of Evil...And The Office? **Star Wars Content Coming Soon To Orange Mobile Customers **And The Emmy Goes To...Star Wars: Clone Wars! **Even Zombies Dig The Saga **Star News: Celebration III Update *Jedi Library Books **One Picture at a Time - autor: Jane Irene Kelly *Drawn By The Force Comics **Clone Wars Villains Face Their Fates: Days of Reckoning - autor: Daniel Wallace *The Wookiees Walk Amongst Us - autor: Brett Rector, zdjęcia: Derryck Menere i Paul Tiller *Kashyyyk Realizer - autor: Brett Rector *Technical Readout Set Piece **Theed Royal Palace: A Marble-ous Place To Live! *Visionary's Legacy - autor: Ron Magid *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **Six Degrees of Antilles, and You Must Unlearn What You Have Learned *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk **Would I Take a Trip On The Way-Back Machine? - autor: Steve Sansweet *Anchorhead Arcade Games **Star Wars Galaxies Jump To Lightspeed - autor: Aki Sugawara *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **Episode III Toys: The Frenzy Is About To Begin *Headlines From The Tatooine Times Sports Page - autor: Mike Selinker *Best of Hyperspace **Didn't We Just Leave This Party? **Inside The Alderaan Cruiser **Webdocs **Webcam **Photo-receptor *Bantha Tracks vol. 10 **Fan.Tastic Look At 2004 *Laugh It Up, Fuzzball Humor *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Brett Rector- editor-in-chief *Gregory Harsh - associate art director *Jennifer DeGraff - managing editor *Jessica Dryden-Cook - copy editors *Pete Babb - copy editors *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Alan Anzalone - prepress manager *Ryan Meith - production and advertising coordinator *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Greg Fox - national advertising sales director *Ilana Minkoff - west coast sales manager *Bill Binan - east coast sales manager *Herb Linden - manufacturing consultant *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Paul Ens - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Ron Magid - contributor *Jane Irene Kelly - contributor *Mike W. Barr - contributor *Randy Martinez - contributor *Mike Selinker - contributor *Aki Sugawara - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - Lucas Licensing director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - Lucas Licensing managing editor *Linda Kelly - Lucas Licensing editor *Steve Sansweet - Lucasfilm director of content management & fan relations *Iain Morris - Lucas Licensing art editor *Leland Chee - Lucas Licensing Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content developer, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone ''Okładki:'' Image:Insider 79.jpg|Okładka standardowego wydania Image:Insider 79 (2).jpg|Okładka ekskluzywnego wydania Kategoria:Magazyny